


Wings are meant for lovin'

by AleneShazam



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mildly crack but also not, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yoshiko has wings, but she's not an angel, i know how wings work (not really), this totally wasn't an excuse to write kinky wing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleneShazam/pseuds/AleneShazam
Summary: “So… you’ve always had these?”When Yoshiko had pulled You off to one side during practice, saying she had something important to tell her afterwards, You had expected something related to Aqours: the new song they were writing, the new batch of costumes - even something dumb (but cute) related to her Yohane persona.She didn’t expect her to pop a pair of wings out of her back.[YouHane! Yoshiko has wings. Mostly canon compliant except for that. Mostly shameless smut featuring kinky wing sex, but also fluff]





	Wings are meant for lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for updates, art, requests, and more! (<https://worldofoasis.tumblr.com/>)

“So… you’ve always had these?”

You asked, her gaze lingering on her topless girlfriend. Rather, the dark feathery wings extending from the back of her topless girlfriend, strangely enough looking not at all out of place on the girl’s body.

When Yoshiko had pulled You off to one side during practice, saying she had something important to tell her afterwards, You had expected something related to Aqours: the new song they were writing, the new batch of costumes - even something dumb (but cute) related to her Yohane persona.

She didn’t expect her to pop a pair of wings out of her back.

In the gloom of Yoshiko’s bedroom, her black wings had a silky sheen to it, reflecting the dim light filtering through drawn-up curtains and illuminating floating particles of dust, stirred up by the wings’ languid flapping motions. 

Yoshiko looked away from You, preventing You from seeing her expression, and nodded slightly.

“Wow,” You murmured, slowly walking around Yoshiko’s bed where she was sat, taking in the sight. As far as she could see, they were just like how angel wings were depicted in the movies - bird-like, with all the same feathers and joints and muscles you’d expect from a human sized bird.

Reaching over, You tentatively placed a hand on the wings, slowly and carefully running her hand down one wing’s primary feathers, feeling the soft texture of the feathers, how they parted smoothly under her hand. She could feel an involuntary shiver come through the wing at her touch.

Shyly, Yoshiko looked over her shoulder at You, her tone uncharacteristically meek. 

“You… don’t find this weird?”

You stopped touching Yoshiko’s wings, stepping back to look at Yoshiko as a whole, wings _and_ body. She noted how the colors of her wings matched that of her hair, how her pale skin contrasted with it beautifully, and how the dark colors brought out the vibrant pinks in her eyes. She looked less like a girl and more like a delicate sculpture, or maybe an elaborate porcelain doll.

You’s always thought that her girlfriend was beautiful, despite what she herself believed. Yoshiko had a knack for making herself shine, even if she didn’t realize it. 

She shone when she confessed to You, that cool summer night, with the stars spread across the night sky and the moon lighting her up with an ethereal aura. She shone when they first kissed, awkwardly, clumsily, but when they pulled away her smile was positively radiant. She shone when they first had sex, which was even more awkward than the kiss but it was okay because Yoshiko had never seemed more beautiful in You’s eyes with messed up hair and a contented sleepy smile.

But now… now she was even more beautiful, because You knew this was Yoshiko laying herself bare, exposing her deepest secret that she’s shared to no-one but her closest family. And You had long since decided that she loved every part of Yoshiko, not just the glamorous but also the frustrating and flat out unusual (yet somehow, still lovable). 

So when Yoshiko asked her, she could only answer with the only thought that occurred in her mind. 

“Hell no,” She breathed, reaching out and holding Yoshiko’s hand, squeezing it gently. She leaned in, and instinctively Yoshiko did as well, closing the distance between them. “You’re _stunning_.”

They kissed, their lips touching gently, delicately. Yoshiko had strawberry lipstick on again - not that You minded, of course. It made savoring the experience all the more rewarding. They had learned, after that mess of a first kiss, that they both preferred more gentle kisses.

She moved to sit down on the bed next to Yoshiko, still holding her hand. Yoshiko shifted slightly, leaning against You and putting her head on You’s shoulder. You couldn’t see her face, but she could somehow feel that Yoshiko was smiling.

“I’m glad…” Yoshiko muttered, her voice barely audible. “You have no idea how nervous I was— how scared I was… I thought maybe you’d hate me.”

You shook her head. “Why would I ever hate you?”

“Because I didn’t tell you about these,” Yoshiko said, flapping her wings slightly. “Because I didn’t tell you that I’m a… a freak.”

You stopped and glanced down. She could feel Yoshiko shivering, and behind them, she heard the rustling of feathers. 

Letting go of Yoshiko’s hand briefly, she wrapped her arm around Yoshiko’s back - carefully avoiding her wings - and pulled her closer. “You’re not a freak, Yocchan.”

She glanced backwards, and reached out, gently caressing the top of the wing closer to her. She could feel the bone and muscle under the feathers, flexing nervously at her touch.

“You’re my angel,” You smiled, gently kissing Yoshiko on the forehead. “My beautiful fallen angel.”

Yoshiko sniffed, and You’s eyes widened when she felt warm droplets against her skin. 

“Ah, shit,” She mumbled, hugging Yoshiko carefully in her arms. “What’s wrong? Did I mess up again? Please don’t cry…” 

Yoshiko looked up at You, and to her relief, the girl was smiling despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m crying from happiness, you dummy. No one else knows about this, you know. Only my parents, and the family doctor.”

“Fourth place ain’t so bad.” You smiled too, holding Yoshiko close until her shaking stopped and her breathing evened out. It took a while, but when Yoshiko next looked up at You, even if her eyes were red, there was a brightness to her blew all of You’s concerns away. She knew then that Yoshiko was going to be fine.

“I feel lighter,” Yoshiko said, pulling away from You a little so she could flex her wings. “Like I might actually fly with these things.”

“You can’t fly?” You asked, mildly disappointed. It was what she expected, but still.

“No. The human body is just too heavy for wings this size,” Yoshiko gave her wings a good flap, which caused a considerable gust of wind - but her body remained firmly on the bed. “I just can’t generate enough lift to get airborne.”

“Huh,” You hummed, touching a finger to Yoshiko’s wing again, eliciting another quiver. “And starting from a height doesn’t work? Like, gliding?”

Yoshiko’s expression darkened, and her hand hovered over a faint but large scar going across her stomach. “I’ve tried that, too.”

You cringed. She’d wondered where the scar came from, but never had the courage to ask. “Sorry.”

Yoshiko shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ve kind of realized now that, despite having these sticking out of my back…”

She wrinkled her brow, as though she was focusing on something, and with the flex of a back muscle You watched, astonished, as the large black wings retracted into slits in Yoshiko’s back, virtually disappearing without a trace save two very faint humps that You had only noticed just then, after all the times she’s seen Yoshiko topless. 

Now she looked just like every other girl. It was like the wings were never there, just an illusion, a trick of the light, or maybe a very elaborate prop. But You knew what she saw, she knew it wasn’t just a trick.

“…That in some strange way, I’m just like anyone else.” She sighed, as though she’d exerted herself. “It’s… pretty tiring to do that.”

“You don’t say…” You moved over to sit behind Yoshiko, examining where the wings had slid into her back. There were faint, barely noticeable openings, two slits in her back that were currently closed shut. She ran a finger over them, making Yoshiko tense up. “So they go in here normally?”

Yoshiko nodded, and did the flexing motion again. Sure enough, the slits opened, revealing dark blue feathers underneath. A moment later they closed up again, leaving barely a trace.

“I don’t really know how it works,” She said, looking back at You. “Something about a subcutaneous pocket… apparently it’s unsafe for me to get an X-ray, so we’ve never really figured out how this works.”

You bit her lip. It was a lot to take in at once - Yoshiko had wings, how they worked, how she managed to hide them for so long - and she needed a moment to organize her thoughts. 

Sensing that, Yoshiko simply laid chest down on the bed, giving You easier access to her back. You ran a hand over her back, caressing the humps where the wings retracted distractedly while thinking things over. Yoshiko hummed in enjoyment at the attention, shifting slightly as she felt You’s hands glide over her hidden wings.

“So… you’re not an actual angel, right?” You asked idly. “Because it would suck if you had to go back up there some day and leave poor old me alone in this mortal plane.”

Yoshiko laughed, but before she could respond You accidentally pressed down on her back, causing her breathing to hitch momentarily and lose her focus. “Hng… uh, no. I’m not actually an angel… genetically, I’m mostly normal human.”

“Mostly?” You quirked an eyebrow, both at her response and at her reaction at being pressed along the back. 

Experimentally, she made like she was massaging Yoshiko’s back, running her hand down her back, pressing down gently and making small circle motions with her thumb. Yoshiko’s breathing caught again, and You could feel her tense up under her hands. Grinning, You redoubled her efforts, massaging careful patterns onto Yoshiko’s back and making her writhe on the bed.

“I’m- hah… I have a few extra genes… or something. I don’t really understand the complicated science behind it— wait, You, stop…” Yoshiko gasped when You brushed her thumb along the spot between her shoulder blades, rolling over slightly and pushing against You. “I… I need a moment.”

You nodded, backing off and giving Yoshiko a moment to catch her breath. “You’re sensitive there?”

“My wings are… very sensitive. Something about… detecting changes in air pressure,” Yoshiko breathed in shakily, rolling back to her chest-down position. “And the spot you just touched… it’s like a pressure point. Very, very sensitive.”

“Here?’ You asked curiously, very delicately placing her finger on the spot on her back again. Yoshiko’s breathing hitched, and her whole body tensed up, but she didn’t turn away again, only nodding.

“Yeah, there,” She said breathlessly. “Uh, you can… touch a bit harder if you want.”

You blushed at how suggestive that sounded, but she complied, brushing over the spot with a firmer touch. Yoshiko gasped, her face reddening. “That, um, sounds sexual.”

“That’s because,” Yoshiko interrupted herself with a groan as You’s ministrations intensified. “It’s, um, kind of… an erogenous zone…”

“ _Oh_ ,” You blinked, her face coloring bright red. So _that’s_ what she was doing? She stopped what she was doing, and Yoshiko made a kind of pathetic little whining sound that made You’s heart want to die.

“Don’t stop…” Yoshiko murmured, and that was all the encouragement You needed to get right back to it.

Leaning in, she hesitated for just a moment before carefully, tenderly, planting a kiss on Yoshiko’s back. The girl gasped, arching her back, her hands grabbing at the sheets. “Oh my god, whatever you just did…”

You grinned, and redoubled her efforts, peppering her back with little kisses that had Yoshiko writhing with pleasure, grinding her teeth together so she wouldn’t make a hideous amount of noise. she stuck her tongue out and gave the spot a quick _flick—_

Yoshiko practically screamed, her entire body arching and tensing up and lifting off the bed. Her skin was hot, flushed, _boiling hot_ , and You barely had time to duck back before her wings sprang out, nearly taking her head off with the speed that they extended outwards.

The room was silent for a moment, save for Yoshiko’s gasping breaths, which evened out after a short while.

Finally, You broke the silence. 

“ _Holy shit,_ ” She ran a hand through her hair, watching as Yoshiko slowly relaxed, coming down from her high. Even her wings seemed to droop as the fevered look faded from her eyes, and she finally returned to reality. “That was hot. And kind of kinky.”

Yoshiko’s wings fluttered weakly, all the strength gone from her body. She murmured something into a pillow that You didn’t catch.

“Come again?” You asked, leaning closer to Yoshiko, resting her head next to Yoshiko’s. 

Yoshiko glanced at You, and leaned it to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re the best girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

You smirked, shifting so she was lying down next to Yoshiko. She reached out, and started stroking Yoshiko’s wings gently, eliciting a weak whimper from the girl. “I’m the _only_ girlfriend you’ve had.”

“Doesn’t stop you from being the best,” Yoshiko said, turning onto her side so she faced You. She sighed, her breath tickling You’s face. “That felt _great._ Better than I’d thought it would.”

“Better than you thought?” You asked, idly running her hands through Yoshiko’s feathers. They were soft, and light. You imagined they would be great during the cold winter, though not so much for the current balmy weather. “You haven’t done this before?”

“Mmm…” Lost in the sensation of You’s touch, it took Yoshiko a few seconds to react to You’s question. “I… can’t exactly reach my own wings. It’s easier to do things traditionally…”

“Traditionally, huh.” You blushed, the meaning of the word not lost on her. 

With the conversation drifting towards more intimate topics, You was suddenly acutely aware of how _wet_ she was. Yoshiko’s moaning had done a number on her - curse her weak gay heart. Her girlfriend was revealing this deep dark secret of hers and all You could think of was getting a good lay.

She was about to excuse herself, go to the bathroom and splash herself with cold water when she felt Yoshiko’s weight shift beside her, and there was a brief moment where You was going to ask what she was doing until Yoshiko pushed You down onto her back and straddled her, her hands resting at You’s sides.

“I figured,” Yoshiko blushed, her wings fluttering cutely, “that I should return the favor.”

And You was reminded acutely of why exactly she loved the girl currently on top of her. _Because she was the best._

Yoshiko wasted no time in tugging You’s shorts down, and while You busied herself with getting her tank-top off Yoshiko had already slid a hand lazily down along her body, ticking her stomach, circling languidly along the lines of her abs, dipping tantalizingly close before retreating back up again.

Finally You managed to shrug her top off and undo her bra, tossing them to one side, with Yoshiko’s eyes hungrily following her every motion. 

It had taken far too long and You felt like she was going to burn up inside if she waited any longer, especially not with Yoshiko’s searing gaze on her. She could feel Yoshiko’s hand hovering just over her, ghosting over, grazing her flesh with the barest of touches that did nothing but add to the ache she felt down there.

“Yoshiko,” You whined. She didn’t realize how much she wanted Yoshiko until she felt the tips of her fingers dance across her entrance, daintily touching here and there in a taunting manner, fanning the flames of her desire. “Just _touch_ me, you dumb sexy angel.”

“Your wish is my command,” Yoshiko whispered, in her lower Yohane voice (stupid sexy angel), and slowly, deliberately, dragged a thumb over her entrance, the sensation electrifying, even through the fabric of her soaked underwear. 

“Oh my god,” You moaned, and Yoshiko ran through the motion again, pressing down harder, lingering around her clit and suddenly You’s vision blurred as pleasure took over her systems. 

It wasn’t the first time they had sex, but somehow Yoshiko managed to make it feel just as good every time. You squirmed as Yoshiko continued to brush and rub at her entrance, every touch electrocuting You and causing her to buck her hips, desperate for Yoshiko to touch _more_ , to go _deeper_ , to touch _all_ of her.

“Deeper,” You practically begged, reaching up and cradling Yoshiko’s face in her hands, pulling her close in for a passionate kiss.

Yoshiko giggled into the kiss, her breath hot on You’s lips. She cupped one of You’s breasts with her free hand, her thumb gliding tantalizingly over the taut nipple, causing You to groan. “Patience, You.”

“I’m _not_ patient, Yoshiko,” You growled, kissing her again, more roughly this time. Her mind was hazy and all she could think about was much she wanted Yoshiko. Her gorgeous, sexy, and occasionally frustrating girlfriend, who thought she was an angel and as You recently learned, might as well _be_ an angel.

“Oh, fine.” Yoshiko pouted, and You sighed as she got off of You, sitting beside her. You expected Yoshiko to finally stick a finger in her and get the show going, because she was more sexually frustrated than she’s ever felt in her life.

Instead, Yoshiko grinned and dragged the primary feathers of her wing against You’s entrance. 

The effect was immediate. You arched her back, feeling like she’d just been electrocuted (but in a good way). The sensation of the soft feather against her sensitive flesh was… unhealthily pleasurable, and even after Yoshiko had pulled back, You still felt a hot, dizzying sensation clouding her mind. She might’ve moaned really loudly, too, but You didn’t really care at this point. It felt _way_ too good.

Yoshiko continued her ministrations, running her long feathers against You, holding onto her hand as the girl writhed and squirmed on the bed from the blinding pleasure. Was it kinky? Maybe, but it was way too hot for Yoshiko to complain about it. 

You was in a blinding haze, the only sensation she could feel in her body being the electrifying feeling of Yoshiko’s wing brushing up against her, the pressure mounting up deep within her that begged for release, and she was pretty sure she was crushing Yoshiko’s hand with how hard she was holding on but she wasn’t really in any condition to hold back because it just felt _too good_. 

She could only see Yoshiko: her porcelain skin, her silken hair, her piercing pink eyes and her angelic, ethereal wings. In that moment she belonged to Yoshiko, mind and body, and she moaned her name over and over as she felt Yoshiko finally ( _finally_ ) slide a finger inside her, and she might’ve came a little right then and there as her entire body tensed up, lifting off the bed as pleasure clouded her mind. 

But Yoshiko wasn’t done yet, as her feathers continued to stimulate You’s clit and she slid another finger into You, pumping at an agonizingly slow and deliberate pace and You wanted nothing more than for her to fuck her brainless and she said as much, babbling over and over how much she loved her and wanted her and _needed_ her.

“What do you want?” Yoshiko’s voice was soft, tender in her ears, and You was only just able to comprehend it between the feathery torture and Yoshiko’s deliberately slow fingering.

“I want,” You gasped, her words caught in her throat as Yoshiko did this flourish with her wings and the human clitoris was _definitely_ not designed to handle this kind of ungodly pleasure and You felt a small part of herself ascend to Heaven already. 

“What do you want, You? What do you want from me?”

Teasingly, agonizingly, Yoshiko stopped, and You slumped on the bed, gasping for breath and completely flushed but still not nearly satisfied. She could still feel Yoshiko inside her, feel herself clamped tight on her fingers but not getting anything and it was so frustrating that You could just _cry_.

In fact she might have done just that, because for a moment Yoshiko seemed to panic and take her fingers out from You ( _noooooo put them back_ ) and cradle You in her arms, “Shit, I’m sorry - are you okay? Did I hurt you? Was it the wings? I bet it was the wings wasn’t it—”

And You was a blubbering mess, her mind still hazy, unable to form proper sentences but she still managed to force the words out, grabbing Yoshiko’s cheeks so the dumb angel would just shut up for a moment. “ _Fuck me_.”

Yoshiko swallowed and nodded.

You was so close, _so close,_ and almost screamed out loud when Yoshiko slid her fingers back into her, pumping again, back and forth, the motion the only thing You could think about, and then the feather was back at work sending bolt-like electric shocks through her nervous system as Yoshiko dragged her wing over her clit again and— and—

“Yocchan,” You was breathless, her speaking slurred and desperate. “Yocchan, _Yoshiko, I love—_ ”

Her mind was hot and feverish, and it hit her like a tonne of bricks as she came, messily, her hands grabbing bunches of the sheets, and toes pointed, her whole body seizing up and writhing, almost like she was in pain but it was the total opposite.

The waves of unbelievable pleasure eventually ebbed away, and Yoshiko was holding her, maybe, as she slowly regained the ability to think and breathe, muttering Yoshiko’s name over and over like it was the most important thing in the world. Which it of course was.

“I love you,” You murmured, tiredly. Yoshiko smiled, stroking her cheek with a wing - the other wing, not the one used to fuck her. It really was soft, and warm, and You leaned into it, smiling as well.

“I love you too.” Yoshiko whispered, realizing from the now steady rise and fall of You’s chest that she had fallen asleep.

Closing her eyes, Yoshiko snuggled up to You and draped a wing over the two of them, slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> First time writing smut properly - feedback appreciated!  
> Shoutout to "Wings of White" by pandadoodled, for the idea of the wings coming from slits in the back!


End file.
